December 15, 2014 Monday Night RAW results
The December 15, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 15, 2014 at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. This was the RAW after TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs 2014 Pay-Per-View. Summary Whenever Chris Jericho comes to town, it's a given that The Attitude Era's most incorrigible provocateur will rankle a few feathers. Give The Ayatollah of Rock ’n’ Rolla matchmaking power as Raw's de facto boss for the night, however, and things are really going to get interesting. Case in point: Jericho's return to Raw — already set to include “The Highlight Reel” with Rusev and Lana — and his demand that Fandango return his stolen Slammy ended up as a four-way shouting match between John Cena, Seth Rollins, Paul Heyman and Y2J himself. The upshot of the argument was a pair of matches made for later in the evening. A banged-up Rollins against Cena in a Steel Cage Match, and Jericho himself against Paul Heyman, with a stipulation determined by WWE App vote. Just another night on Raw is Jericho, baby. One loss was avenged and another was doubled down on one night after WWE TLC when new Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler — or what was left of him, anyway — united with Erick Rowan in a losing effort against their combined opponents from WWE's Demolition Derby, Luke Harper & Big Show. The tag-team affair was mercifully light on the plunder that turned the four competitors to mincemeat the previous night, but the gritty effort was worthy of its participants all the same. That sentiment was especially true for Ziggler, who shouldered the lion's share of the match and was systematically pounded by Show and Harper until the latter whiffed on a shoulder charge and ran full-steam into the turnbuckle. Ziggler reached Rowan for the tag and “Big Red” was off to the races, looking like he might avenge his loss to Show the previous night. Despite Ziggler charging Harper over the announce table, however, a KO Punch to Rowan put the upstarts down and handed the scoundrels the victory. Nikki Bella retained her Divas Championship with a blast from a spray can to AJ Lee's face, but the Divas Champion and her devious sister got an old-fashioned shellacking from two of the Divas division's hardest hitters on Raw. Natalya & Alicia Fox, two Divas with no shortage of physical power and whiplash-inducing unpredictability, took care of The Bella Twins in short order when Natalya tossed Brie into Nikki — who was suspiciouslty tended to by Tyson Kidd — and reversed a facebuster into the Sharpshooter. Before Chris Jericho made his official in-ring return against Paul Heyman, there was one bit of business for The Ayatollah of Rock ’n’ Rolla to attend to: a “Highlight Reel” with special guests Rusev & Lana. And much like Jericho's last “Reel” – a U.K. one-off that featured The Authority — things got heated real fast. Jericho failed to show Rusev respect for retaining his U.S. Title against Jack Swagger at WWE TLC, and instead peppered the Russians with questions as to the nature of their relationship. Before things could get really out of hand, however, Jericho introduced a third, unannounced guest: Ryback. The Big Guy drove the Russian coalition off, looking for all the world like he was ready to turn Rusev into a big bowl of borscht as part of his never-ending feast. An unfortunate loss at WWE TLC Kickoff to Big E & Kofi Kingston of The New Day left Gold & Stardust adrift in the cosmos, but the cosmic brothers got a chance at a smooth landing with a rematch on Raw, this time against Big E & Xavier Woods. Unfortunately, shuffling the deck did nothing to improve the hand the intergalactic grouches were dealt. Woods & E were all over Goldust and a silver-faced Stardust from the word “go” until the brothers managed to turn it around against the former Intercontinental Champion Big E. With the former WWE Tag Team Champions finding their groove, it fell to Woods to bail Big E out of the fire, which he did in emphatic fashion. Woods roared out of the corner to deck Goldust with the Honor Roll and, with the former champ on his heels, united with Big E to plant The Bizarre One with the Midnight Hour. The best thing to be said for Adam Rose's night against Kane on Raw is that he didn't get a chair whipped into his face like Ryback did at WWE TLC. Apart from that dubious bright spot, though, it was sour lemons for WWE's put-upon party animal, who was picked apart by a fuming Kane, who reversed his post-TLC fortunes by executing a double-Chokeslam to both Rose and The Bunny. The Devil's Favorite Demon punctuated his victory by administering a Tombstone to The Bunny — a fate previously reserved solely for chickens. Conspiracy theory alert: Maybe The Bunny is Pete Rose? Hmmmm ... A lot of Superstars like to rag on Paul Heyman for his supposed physical deficits, but “The Grand Poobah of Hardcore’s” record is surprisingly ironclad when it comes to in-ring action. Despite being forced into action over an outstanding debt of $200 to Chris Jericho, Brock Lesnar's advocate got one over on yet another unsuspecting Superstar when his proposed match against Y2J was railroaded by — HERE COMES THE PAIN — The Beast Incarnate. Lesnar made quick work of Y2J and nullified the match, allowing The One Behind the One in 21-1 to walk away unscathed. Chris Jericho's match with Paul Heyman ended in controversial fashion, but far more dubious was the manner in which Fandango addressed their proposed rematch after the dust had settled from Jericho's previous outing. Though he still clutched Jericho's Slammy, Fandango's glory was short-lived thanks to Roman Reigns, who cut off Fandango's victory speech moments before cutting him down with a Spear. The Big Dog's arrival brought out Big Show, who was looking for a little payback after WWE TLC. He got yet another Superman Punch to the mouth and an early dismissal from the 2014 Superstar of the Year for his efforts. The Miz's professional overtures toward Naomi have provided a thread of unusually bad blood throughout his and Damien Mizdow's rivalry with the typically fun-loving Usos. So it was no surprise that Miz's one-on-one match with Jimmy Uso brought out the former WWE Tag Team Champion's aggressive side in a big way. It also brought out a committed performance from Mizdow even by his lofty standards, which ended up proving the deciding factor when his stunt work distracted the ref. With the official otherwise occupied, Jey Uso clubbed Miz in the gut with a Slammy and his brother followed up with a top-rope splash for the pin. It was sweet, sweet vindication for Seth Rollins in Raw's main event, as Mr. Money in the Bank not only knocked off John Cena in a match of extraordinary stipulation, but also rode a timely assist from a returning powerhouse to do it. Whereas Roman Reigns gift-wrapped Cena's Tables Match victory at WWE TLC, Brock Lesnar stormed the steel cage that confined Cena and Rollins on Raw. The Beast Incarnate laid waste to his No. 1 contender after a top-rope Attitude Adjustment left both men in a heap on the mat. Turnabout being fair play and all, Rollins didn't hesitate to capitalize on the three German suplexes and F-5 that took Cena out, striking a handshake truce with Paul Heyman and pancaking Cena's face with a Curb Stomp as the 15-time World Champion struggled to get to his feet. With Cena disposed of, it was a simple walk out of the cage for Rollins to get his win. So now Cena has to deal with Lesnar, Heyman and, depending on the implications of that handshake, Rollins. He could use an ally, to say the least. Maybe Ho Ho Hogan can give Cena some help next week? Results ; ; *Big Show & Luke Harper defeated Dolph Ziggler & Erick Rowan *Alicia Fox & Natalya (w/ Tyson Kidd) defeated Nikki & Brie Bella by submission *A New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) (w/ Kofi Kingston) defeated Gold & Stardust *Kane defeated Adam Rose *Chris Jericho vs. Paul Heyman in a Street Fight Match No Contest *Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) defeated The Miz (w/ Damien Mizdow) *Seth Rollins (w/ Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) defeated John Cena in a Steel Cage Match after Brock Lesnar interfered *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose defeated Bray Wyatt Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Paul Heyman confronted Chris Jericho 12-15-14 RAW 7.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 8.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 9.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 10.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 11.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 12.jpg Big Show & Luke Harper v Dolph Ziggler & Erick Rowan 12-15-14 RAW 1.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 2.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 3.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 4.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 5.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 6.jpg Natalya & Alicia Fox v The Bella Twins 12-15-14 RAW 13.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 14.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 15.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 16.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 17.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 18.jpg Rusev and Lana appeared on ‘The Highlight Reel’ 12-15-14 RAW 19.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 20.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 21.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 22.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 23.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 24.jpg The New Day v Gold & Stardust 12-15-14 RAW 25.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 26.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 27.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 28.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 29.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 30.jpg Kane v Adam Rose 12-15-14 RAW 31.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 32.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 33.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 34.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 35.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 36.jpg Chris Jericho v Paul Heyman 12-15-14 RAW 37.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 38.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 39.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 40.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 41.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 42.jpg Big Show confronted Roman Reigns 12-15-14 RAW 43.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 44.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 45.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 46.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 47.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 48.jpg Jimmy Uso v The Miz 12-15-14 RAW 49.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 50.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 51.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 52.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 53.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 54.jpg Seth Rollins v John Cena 12-15-14 RAW 55.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 56.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 57.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 58.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 59.jpg 12-15-14 RAW 60.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1125 results * Raw #1125 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1125 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events